


Poison

by DovahCourts



Series: Sastiel Work [5]
Category: IO (Film 2019), Supernatural
Genre: I might need a co-author on this one, M/M, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts





	Poison

Breathing heavily, the duo walked through the poisoned Earth.  
   They have left them, the people; more like forgot.  
     Sam and Castiel roamed the Earth, scavenging for items.  
A radio at least, to help them call the people on Jupiter, to let them know  
  



End file.
